


And Then the Third

by Animal_Arithmetic



Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [20]
Category: Supernatural, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is so done, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animal_Arithmetic/pseuds/Animal_Arithmetic
Summary: Geralt is retired, finally. Jaskier is a much more popular singer nowadays.And then Dean, Sam, and Cas bring them a third special kid to raise.Geralt is too old for this bullshit.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Upon These Golden Sands I Built My House of Dreams [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614880
Comments: 36
Kudos: 572





	And Then the Third

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: WHOOPS. Much like the show, I, too, forgot that aging Jaskier was a thing lmfao. Whatever. Here’s to kind of fix it, I guess.

Jaskier gazed at his husband as he read the paper. He loved it so much, being able to spend time like this with him every day again, like in his first life. They had _finally_ managed to convince Geralt to retire a few years before when Jerry had decided it was time to retire, after making him stop out in the yard so hard. Both had been supervisors for almost ten years by the time they retired, too. And Jaskier had taken that opportunity to really push his music career. Some people thought it was strange that he was “so old” and still making music, still performing, but he was only fifty-seven! Plus, it made good money, now that he was selling CDs and the like across the country instead of just locally.

Plus, Geralt looked _really_ good in reading glasses.

Before Jaskier could make a move and try to coax Geralt back into bed—either for more lazy morning sex or for lazy cuddles, Jaskier was down for either—the phone rang. With a groan, Jaskier picked it up—only to pause at the caller ID.

“Dean?” he asked as soon as he answered.

“Yeah, hey, hi mom,” Dean said quickly. “Are you and dad home?”

“Yeah? Why—”

“Great! See you soon.”

“What—”

“What’d he want?” Geralt asked, not even bothering to look away from the paper. Jaskier had the suspicion that he was reading the comics, even though he always denied it.

Jaskier shrugged as he set down his phone. “I have absolutely no idea.”

Geralt finally looked up, lowering the top half back to show that he was _definitely_ reading the comics and looked over his glasses at something just behind Jaskier. Jaskier turned and jumped when he saw his three boys and—a smaller boy?

“What?”

“Hi,” Dean said with a too-big grin. “Meet Jesse!”

“And who is Jesse?”

“This kid,” said Sam sassily, pointing to the boy. “Weren’t you paying attention?”

Jaskier sent him an unimpressed look. “Yes, I _get_ that, sassy-pants. Where did you find him? Do we need to find his mother? Father? Honey,” he said, turning to the boy whose eyes were wide and staring back and forth between him and Geralt, “did these rude men kidnap you?”

“ _Mom_.”

“It’s a valid concern!” Jaskier protested. “You kidnapped an angel and now look at him! Follows you around like a puppy. No offense, Cas.”

Cas gravely nodded his head. “None taken, Jaskier.”

Geralt finally put down his paper and took of his glasses, placing them a little too calmly on top of the paper. “Dean. Sam. Cas. Would you like to explain why you brought Jesse here?”

“Yes, Dean,” Sam hissed. “Why don’t you explain. It was your idea, after all.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So, Jesse has powers and it’s not a good idea for him to stay where he was.”

“Damn it, Dean!” Geralt stood, slamming his hands on the table with a loud bang. It made Jesse jump and Jaskier narrowed his eyes at that. Something wasn’t quite right. “I’m almost a thousand years old! And you bring me another fucking kid?!”

Said kid’s eyes were bigger than Geralt’s biceps the louder Geralt got.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, he _is_ the anti-Christ.”

“... Fuck.”

* * *

Soon enough, Jaskier and Dean were cleaning out his old room while the others worked on “correcting” Jesse’s paperwork to match Jaskier adopting him. Jaskier had been the one to insist on that, saying that Sam and Dean were already legally Geralt’s so it was Jaskier’s turn, _duh_. Geralt just rolled his eyes, but Jaskier could see that fond smile of his that he saved just for Jaskier’s shenanigans.

“Is dad really mad?” Dean asked, sounding small. He was thirty, already, but it was in vulnerable moments like this that Jaskier couldn’t help but see the tiny little boy he had first met.

“No, of course not.” Jaskier shrugged when Dean turned to look at him. “I promise he’s not, baby. Besides, keeping him active will be good for him!”

“Promise?”

“I promise, baby.” Jaskier kissed his cheek as he passed by with a box. “Let’s go see what our boys are up to, hmm?”

Jesse was a very quiet boy, but very intelligent and intuitive. He tended to follow the conversation more than partake, but that was alright with Jaskier. He could speak enough for the both of them, which Geralt could attest to. But he was cute, too, when he did speak, and Jaskier was just loving having a child again. The boy was ten or eleven and was just entirely too adorable.

His own little demons hadn’t been this cute when they were that age.

... Okay, that’s a lie, but the point remained!

“Wait,” said Jesse at one point. “Jaskier, like, the singer?”

“The one and only!” Jaskier beamed.

Jesse stared up at him in awe. “I’m glad I didn’t run away on my own.”

Score one for Jaskier! At least _someone_ appreciated him in this house.


End file.
